This invention concerns a support member, e.g. an endless belt, for supporting objects undergoing inspection, and although the invention is not so restricted it concerns more particularly inspection apparatus, e.g. as provided in a sorting machine, in which objects may be inspected under illumination such as visible, infrared or ultraviolet light.
The term "objects" is used in this specification in a wide sense so as to include, inter alia, agricultural material, e.g. peas, beans, tomatoes, potatoes and potato slices for use in French fries, coffee and rice, and mineral material, e.g. diamonds and pieces of ore.